<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Functions by Jefasari (Tanark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724060">Work Functions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari'>Jefasari (Tanark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Bora's just constantly upset, F/F, Gift Exchange, Light Angst, Minji is le boss, Siyeon's there too, Yoohyeon's her pup self, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bora gives Yoohyeon an ugly sweater (anonymously) and is disgusted when she loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop more like Gaypop [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Functions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is tiny, was posted on twitter because of a dumb the sims sweater n the joke was that Bora would give it Yoohyeon as a gag but she really likes it and also now they're office workers and Minji's their boss and Bora's not only bad with her emotions, but cursing in her head like constantly.<br/>Yeah, that's this, also it doesn't resolve how I want it to (aka could be considered incomplete) but that's life right now, oh boyyyy<br/>The sweater in question, uh, if you wanna see it go to my Twitter, under pinned, under "short fluffy pic things" and you'll see it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was a gag gift, but this idiot-</p><p class="p1">“And the little dog with the bow tie, it’s so perfect!”</p><p class="p1">-seems to value it more than a gold-encrusted iPhone case.</p><p class="p1">“It’s…nice,” she hears, and <em>that</em>-that tone of hesitant approval-that’s what she’s going for, what anyone with a speck of fashion sense but social decency would say. It’s an atrocious sweater, something she bought to irritate the younger because of this stupid, mandatory gift exchange. It wasn’t even Christmas, but their supervisor, Jiu, was constantly coming up with new “team familiarizing” activities. And it was a random draw, sure it was, but <em>of course</em> she ended up giving a gift to Kim-dumbass-Yoohyeon, the clumsiest computer tech they had.</p><p class="p1">She was tall and loud and shrieked for no reason and her clumsiness had cost the office multiple pots of coffee, a chair, maybe a dozen ink cartridges, and-somehow-one of the stall doors in the women’s bathroom.</p><p class="p1">And Jiu wants to them to get more <em>familiar</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>She can go familiarize herself with my fucking boot heel at this-</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Did you get your gift, unnie?”<br/>
“Y-yes, it’s very…practical.”</p><p class="p1">Siyeon blinks at her, glancing down at the lame packet of candy straws she was given.</p><p class="p1">“….seems that way, sure.”</p><p class="p1">There’s another delighted noise from her peripheral and Bora groans, gesturing over her shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Why does that idiot like that stupid sweater so much? It’s ugly! And scratchy! It was only like ten dollars!”</p><p class="p1">“You got it for her? That’s sweet, un-“</p><p class="p1">“I got it for her because I had to get her something and it’s an ugly, bright, scratchy sweater,” Bora snarls. Siyeon chuckles and leans forwards against her gift, a weirdly shiny and gaudy-looking walking stick.</p><p class="p1">“Well, you picked an interesting item to <em>annoy</em> her with. Her favorite color is blue, her favorite animals are dogs, and she’s been complaining about the office being too cold for a week now. Hard to pick a better gift, really,” and Bora feels rage in her stomach.</p><p class="p1">“That’s-how-I didn’t know <em>any</em> of that! I would’ve gotten her a red, cat-covered <em>crop top</em> if I knew she was cold and a dog lover and-ugh!”</p><p class="p1">“Why do you dislike her so much? Yoohyeon can be, like, a lot, but she’s sweet and kinda funny.”</p><p class="p1">“Funny, yeah, as in weird. She can do her work but everything about how she interacts with me is so-it’s like, she was cold to me first, so obviously that annoyed me, now she’s trying to be all chummy and close with everyone and I’m not going to let her get close when she’s done nothing but spill coffee on the floor,” Bora hisses. “This whole damn exchange is rigged, <em>she</em> rigged them so I’d get that kid and have to give her something, Jiu’s so…predictable. Bet you she bought like, a stuffed bear to give Yoohyeon in case I didn’t give her shit, which would’ve gotten me lectured…she thinks she’s so cunning. Let me guess, you got Jiu, right? She’s want that, with how often she gives you heart eyes.”</p><p class="p1">Siyeon’s cheeks flush and she waves a hand-not denying it, which is enough for Bora.</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t-looks, she likes the sweater and she’ll probably find out it was you somehow. Jiu likes her, she’ll cave, so why don’t you just tell her? Maybe you’ll find her less annoying if you like…talk?”</p><p class="p1">Bora mimes her head exploding and sighs, setting her subpar gift down.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe, whatever. She’s in the direction of the drinks table, so maybe she’ll decide to pierce my eardrums again today.”</p><p class="p1">Yoohyeon isn’t at the refreshments table when she makes it over, and Bora allows herself to fill her wine glass high and sit back, taking a moment. The universe clearly cut her a piece of slack, a singular piece, and she’s going to savor it until Jiu makes her speech and it’s socially acceptable to leave the party.</p><p class="p1">“Ummm…Bora unnie?”</p><p class="p1">Except the universe cut a <em>minuscule</em> fucking piece, gave her two minutes of rest and set her in the semi-vulnerable position of a stool that doesn’t even make her equal in height to this abnormally tall weirdo that wanders over-</p><p class="p1">“Yes?”</p><p class="p1">Bora opens her eyes to Yoohyeon standing just a foot away, setting a…stuffed animal on the table next to them.</p><p class="p1">“Siyeon unnie told me you liked bears and got a bad present, so…um…Jiu unnie had this lying around,” she explains, prodding the bear towards Bora. It falls onto its face and she scrambles to right it, using both hands to safely slide it across the table. Bora just stares as she smiles, eyes nearly shut with how puffy her cheeks get.</p><p class="p1">“You’re…so…thoughtful,” she manages, gingerly taking hold of the plush. She was-<em>it</em> was….cute, in a juvenile sort of way. “Um…what did you…get?”</p><p class="p1">“This!” Yoohyeon exclaims, and Bora realizes she’s<em> wearing it. </em>It doesn’t even fit her properly, it’s too wide and a little short, meant for those of a normal statue and not her stick-like figure.</p><p class="p1">A laugh makes its way out of her throat and Yoohyeon’s hands drop to her sides, curious.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing, I just…interesting present.”</p><p class="p1">“Right? I’m so curious as to who bought it…they must’ve listened to me talk, or known I was cold…it’s so sweet, don’t you think? Maybe a romantic soul bought it,” she sighs, and Bora rolls her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Or maybe they saw an ugly sweater and thought it would be funny,” she mumbles.</p><p class="p1">“It’s not ugly! It’s got a dog on it, and the ribbons…sure, it’s…what do people say? Loud? The design is a lot but it’s cute!”</p><p class="p1">“Sure, Yoohyeon.”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t think puppies are cute?”</p><p class="p1">Yoohyeon sits on the stool next to her and Bora barely tampers down her urge to slam the glass down as she sees Jiu walk towards a small podium.</p><p class="p1">“She might give her speech, finally,” Bora points out, and Yoohyeon claps her hands softly.</p><p class="p1">“Jiu unnie’s a good speaker, and so sweet. I wonder if she’s going to tell us positive statistics about engagement again?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fucking kill me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Let’s see,” Bora sighs, and what happens next is proof the universe threw her a line just to wrap it around her neck.</p><p class="p1">“Good evening, everyone, I hope you’ve been enjoying the party! The gift swap has been completed, and I’d normally declare it over at this point, but…at the recommendation of some fellow staff members, I thought it would be…interesting if we revealed the gift swap list-“</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Whatthefuck-Jiu-oh my god of course she would, she would-I swear-</em>
</p><p class="p1">“….and will assist those who have yet to talk to each other in networking, getting to know new co-workers!”</p><p class="p1"><em>No one wants-for fuck-why does Siyeon like your weird, socially detached ass, </em>Bora laments. Yoohyeon’s awkward claps bring her back and she swallows a large portion of her wine, preparing to leave early or go hide somewhere with Siyeon.</p><p class="p1">“Seems…fun, I guess?”</p><p class="p1">“No, you dumbass, this is bad. It’ll make people annoyed with each other,” she snaps, and Yoohyeon visibly recoils.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Right. Not close. Maybe I…shouldn’t call her a dumbass.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s…a pessimistic take,” Yoohyeon grumbles. “Well you don’t <em>have</em> to look at the list, no one’s making you, but I want to know who got me this. I hope they’re more cheerful than you are.”</p><p class="p1">With that, Yoohyeon leaves, and Bora smacks a hand down on the table.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fucking dumbass Kim Yoohyeon and her stupid...face,</em> and it’s really not the best insult she’s thought of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ever grow consumed by the need to prove your worth in your chosen field or form of artwork and suffer constantly cause of comparing, and it doesn't matter than you're okay or that ppl like ur stuff or that logically, you don't have tens of hours and a non-anxiety-ridden brain to work with, it's just not...good enough.<br/>Then you remember you're really hormonal rn but hey, I want the fast serotonin of approval anyways so here.<br/>(No, no one else? Cool. Gotta cut it out with these notes, I swear.)<br/>In other news, I wanna write less fucking and more...emotion...things. Romance? Idk, plot, and I will, just gotta...do my time in horny jail, wrap some things up, refocus. Idk. Breathe.<br/>Have a nice day.<br/>&lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/_Tanark">@_Tanark</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>